The present invention relates to a push-pull switch adapted for use mainly in combination with a rotatable variable resistance.
The field of push-pull electrical switches may be considered to be a crowded and well-developed technical field in which improvements are in the exact manner and elements of construction. There have been hundreds of push-pull switches of various constructions which have been suggested and many examples of such constructions are presently being commercially marketed.
The object of the invention is to provide a push-pull switch which comprises a lesser number of parts, which is easy to assemble and which will not be likely to malfunction with prolonged usage.
The above and the other objects, as well as advantageous features of the invention, will become clear from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the attached drawings in which: